A Miraculous Coronation - The Princess of China!
by xo.WriterGal.ox
Summary: (T cause I'm paranoid) When Marinette's class are told they will be attending Her Highness the Princess of China's coronation, all she can think of is how the hellcan she hide that she's the princess? Arriving in China, things take a turn as Felix comes up unannounced, ready to cause terror with the help of Hawkmoth and, unknowingly, help in the formation of our loved 'Adrienette'.
1. Chapter 1

_**A Miraculous Coronation - The Princess of China! (K+)**_

 **Description : When Marinette's class are told they will be attending Her Highness the Princess of China's coronation, they can't believe their luck! However, Marinette on the other hand, is freaking out - thinking that everyone (including ~Adrien~) will hate her. When an akuma strikes out in China, Ladybug and Chat Noir meet each other - surprised. Rated K+ just to be safe.**

 **A/N: My first fanfic ever! Thanks for heading to my story and please review! Let me know how it goes! Enjoy :)**

Chapter 1

"Marinette! You're going to be late!" Tikki exclaimed as she floated frantically over the sleepy blunette's head.

"Nghh.. 5 more minutes… Mhmmm.." Marinette mumbled as she dove right under her duvet. Oh boy, Tikki thought, well… desperate times call for desperate measures! A torrent of icy water made its way on top of Marinette's head as she screamed loud enough for half of Paris to hear.

"WHYDIDN'TYOUWAKEMEUPBEFORE?OHMYGODTIKKII'MSOLATE!MISSBUSTIERISGOINGTOBESOANGRY!" looking at the time, Marinette's words blurred together as she rushed around her 'Adrien-covered" room-hastily grabbing her school books and her coin purse, and shrugging on her t-shirt. As quick as lightning, she made her way down the stairs and into the bakery before hurriedly grabbing a delicious-looking croissant and greeting her parents goodbye.

"Bye sweetie!"Sabine and Tom chorused with an amused glint in their eyes - this was a normal morning when it came to their sweet and clumsy daughter.

"I'm not late!" Marinette huffed, breathless, as she burst into the classroom during attendance.

"Please try to not make a scene, Marinette." Miss Bustier asked as the girl muttered a soft sorry and went to her seat embarrassed.

"Girl, what's the excuse this time? You had to take your 'so-called' pet dog to the vet; or were you magically transported away? Or, how about my favourite… you forgot about school! Seriously Marinette, you live less than a minute away, yet you still come late? Girl, girl, girl." Alya teased.

"Stop it. I overslept!" Marinette exclaimed, laughing, as she raised her hands as a sign of surrender.

"Class, I have great news for you! Due to our success in raising money for the school, we are able to travel overseas for a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity! We will be going to the coronation of the Princess of China. " Miss Bustier told her class with a bright smile, then, looking specifically at Adrien, she said, "I have already asked your parents and they have agreed, and some of them will even be joining us." Marinette's face paled as these words finally registered into her brain.

"OHNOHOWDIDTHEYFINDOUTTHATIAMTHEPRINCESSOFCHINA?OHNOWHATIFEVERYONEHATESME?OHNOOHNOOHNOOHNO!" Marinese was let out again as everyone except Alya gave Marinette a sceptical look, she being the only one who understood as she was now fluent in that particular language.

"NO WAY GIRL! Do you actually mean it?" Alya practically shrieked as the true meaning of her best friend's words entered her mind.

"Shhhh Alya! I'll explain later!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Dudettes, what are you talking about?" Nino curiously asked.

"Yeah… you're behaving rather strangely. Is everything ok, Marinette?" Adrien asked with a genuine smile, concern, however, clear on his face.

"Heh… y-yeah, I-I f-fine a-am o-ok. I m-mean I-I am f-f-fine d-don't w-worry o-ok." Marinette stuttered as the her face flushed bright red. Tikki softly giggled as Alya discreetly nudged her in the ribs, her eyes portraying how much fun she was having watching the girl have a panic-attack around her crush. Rolling her eyes at her best friend and smiling back at Adrien with a slight blush, Marinette turned around to pay attention to Miss Bustier.

—

"Mom! How come my class are coming to my coronation? Why didn't you tell me that you told them?" Marinette questioned, pouncing on her mother as soon as she entered the bakery.

"Well, it was going to be on television anyway so they would've found out, so your father and I thought it'd be better if they could experience the real thing." Sabine happily told her daughter.

"I guess…but…ugh, ok fine." Marinette mumbled as she climbed up the stairs to her pink room plastered with posters and magazine cuttings of Adrien. No sooner had she entered her room and flopped onto her bed, Alya burst in.

"Girl, you explain this right now, and then we are going to decide what you're gonna wear! Come on, spill!"

"Uhh…erm... so my mum's the Queen of China and my dad's the King of China, and they want me to be properly crowned so that my opinion counts in state affairs. I only found out about my coronation a week ago and I didn't want to tell you that I was a princess before because I thought that you might hate for coming from a posh family and might think that I'm like Chloe, which I'm not!… but you can see my family doesn't really want to make it obvious that we are royalty as we live in a fairly small house. Phew, now is that enough explanation for you? Seriously, Alya, you are one demanding girl - I guess that comes from being a reporter!" laughed Marinette as she explained her life story to her best friend.

"Ok fine, but seriously, MY BEST FRIEND IS A FLIPPING PRINCESS! Come on, we are going to pick out an outfit now!" Alya rambled as Marinette gave her an amused look.

"Um.. well my parents have already picked out a dress… sorry." Marinette apologised as she opened her wardrobe to reveal a stunning teal and baby pink dress encrusted with shining diamonds and precious pearls. It went all the way to her feet and swept around majestically, making Marinette look like a queen - especially with the sparkling tiara, with glittering diamonds and pink stones, which was gently placed on her head.

"OH MY GOD MARI, THIS IS SOOOO GOOD! YOU HAVE TO GET ME A DRESS LIKE THIS!" Alya screamed as she pulled Marinette down on her bed, leaving her no choice but to obey her.

"Fine Alya, come on. Let's do this!" Marinette agreed, giving her ecstatic friend a fist-bump.

 **A/N: Once again, please give me a review and this is my first fanficiton ever! I just love miraculous and was inspired to write a fanfic. Also, I will update whenever I get a chance, but there will definitely be at least 1 chapter a week. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG.**

 **Thanks for reading Chapter 1! Please review and enjoy :)**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

"MARINETTE! DON'T TELL ME YOU ARE SLEEPING AGAIN!" Tikki practically screamed at her chosen, "Marinette, seriously! You have patrol with Cat Noir." She was ignored by her sleepy holder and thus had to turn to desperate measures for the second time that day.

"Oh Marinette, Adrien's waiting for you downstairs and he says he's asking you out on a date." Tikki sweetly cooed with her arms folded and a cheeky grin plastered over her face.

"WHAT! — AGGH what am I going to wear? What am I going to say? HELP ME TIKKI!" Marinette exclaimed jumping out of her bed at the name of her crush. She started racing around her room grabbing her things and trying to decide a dress.

"Stop. Marinette stop. STOP!" Tikki ordered as she shook her head at the girl's obliviousness, "Adrien's not here, but Chat Noir is waiting for you to go on patrol. You weren't waking up so I decided to do it myself."

"Awwww, seriously Tikki. Anyway, Tikki, Spots On!" Marinette grumbled as she called out her transformation, turning into Ladybug. She took out her yo-yo and swung it to the Eiffel Tower, reaching there in less then 10 seconds.

"Why, hello there M'lady, I thought you'd stand me up." Chat Noir greeted the love of his life as he bent down to kiss the back of her hand, Ladybug automatically booping his nose and pushing him into a standing position.

"No time for your childish charms, Chat Noir. Come on, let' stet on with the patrol."

"Sigh… Yes M'lady"

(Screaming is heard…. cut to Akuma scene)

"The akuma has to be in his trumpet! Cat Noir, cover me!" Ladybug exclaimed as she took her lucky charm and bounded towards Jazzinator. Slipping under his feet, she took the fishing rod she got and caught one of the buttons on the trumpet. Chat Noir was busy distracting Jazzinator and didn't see one of his minions coming from behind and stabbing him in the back with a sharp, pointy rod.

"Ouch! OUGghh!" Chat Noir yelled as he plummeted to the ground. Meanwhile, Ladybug had successfully captured the akuma.

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" she chanted before running towards Chat. A swarm of ladybugs immediately flew around the area, healing and restoring everything.

"Chat Noir! You ok?" she worriedly asked, pulling her partner up.

"Yeah, yeah Bugaboo, don't worry, I'm fine. Your healing power fixed me right up. I gotta go now. Until we meet again." he bowed before turning awake and heading back to his house.

"Hmm.. Chat seemed different today. I hope he's ok." Ladybug thought to herself as she sighed and turned to head home, "I didn't even get a chance to ask him to do my patrols this week as I have to go to China." Just then, her communicator rang, indicating that Chat Noir was calling her.

"Hey kitty, what's up?" She asked.

"Hello M'lady, I actually have to ask you for a favour - I won't be in Paris for the rest of this week, so I was wondering if you could paws-ibly cover my patrols?"

"Seriously, a pun?" she groaned, "Funny that, I was going to ask you the same thing. Unfortunately I won't be in Paris as well. I hope Hawkmoth isn't up to something." she sighed.

"Don't worry about that creep Bugaboo, he won't be able to create a cat-astrophe without us fe-line his presence. Now, tell me, where are you heading off to?"

"Kitty, I can't tell you that. We must never know anything about our civilian selves. And please, don't do anymore puns!"

"Me-owch M'lady. *Ring beeps* Well, I'm about to transform back, so I better get going. See you."

(Sorry, I suck at akuma scenes and scenes after akumas)

The day of departure..

" *Ring ring* Come on Marinette, come down already, the whole class is waiting girl." Alya whispered to Marinette who was packing up.

"Coming!" Marinette answered as she made her way downstairs to see her class, Miss Bustier, Mr Agreste and her parents waiting for her. Paris was still fairly dark and many of the class were yawning and rubbing their eyes.

"Took you long enough Maritrash. Now can we go already?" Chloe snapped.

"Chloe, what did I say to you before we came?" Adrien asked reproachfully.

"Fine Adrikins!" the bratty girl answered.

They reached the airport and as they boarded their plane, the class was chattering animatedly about what they thought China would look like, and what would happen.

"Woah girl, it's actually happening! This is SO awesome! It's definitely going on my blog!" Alya enthusiastically cried out, flinging her arms around the place. Marinette consequently was accidentally pushed and landed in Adrien's arms, causing her to go redder than her ladybug suit.

"Whoops, sorry girl." Alya apologised.

"You ok, Marinette?" Adrien questioned, helping the girl up.

"H-heh y-y-yeah I-I'm f-fine t-thanks t-to you, y-you're amazing, I mean y-you're good at h-helping p-people like me. NO I mean, ugh, I'm fine? Why do I bother…" Marinette stammered, the last part being muttered under her breath. As they walked along the aisle to their seats, Chloe started snapping in the background.

"Ridiculous! Utterly Ridiculous! I have to sit next to my Adrikins! Isn't that right Adrihoney?"

"Chloe, we can't change seats. Please go and sit in your respective place." Miss Bustier calmly ordered.

"Oh great, we have to deal with Chloe. Ugh. Come one, let's go find our seats Alya." Marinette sarcastically voiced her opinion. To her delight, she, Alya, Adrien and Nino had been given 4 seats in the same row, right next to each other.

"Ooh, isn't princess happy she gets to sit next to her prince?" Alya teased her friend who was blushing madly, challenging the colour of Nathaniel's hair.

"Stop it Alya. What am I going to say to him?"

"The same as usual? I…uh….dahee….ahhhh."

"Come on…look-" Marinette was cut off as a flight attendant asked passengers to look left and right, enjoying the view.

'I really hope they don't show the palace..' Marinette thought, but of course, they had to.

"On your left is one of the most beautifully designed landmarks, and on your right is the royal palace of the king and queen, where you will be staying. Gasps of amazement and squeals of happiness echoed throughout the plane as the building really was incredible. There were high and pointy glass points which rose into the sky, the palace seemed to be glistening like a dew drop under the sunlight, somehow turning a sod shade of blue. Diamonds and rubies were encrusted at every balcony and a large, lush garden was paced in front of the palace. Roses of different bright colours were neatly arranged and the area surrounding it was immaculate. The flight attendant announced that they were landing and as everyone fastened their seat belts, Alya pounced on Marinette.

"Girl! Your home is soooooo beautiful! Please tell me we're staying there! Pleaseeeee!"

"Oh wow!" Marinette laughed at her best friend's enthusiasm, "Didn't you hear her? Yes, we are staying there, and guess what, we are sharing rooms! From what I've seen in pictures, there's a huge tv, a sparkling bathroom and a waterbed!" Marinette too turned incredibly enthusiastic and her eyes became glassy as she remembered how life had been before she moved to Paris.

"It's been so long since I've come back… 10 years, Alya… I left when I was 4. It's just so overwhelming!" Marinette sighed softly; however, Nino and Adrien had heard every word and were staring at their shy classmate with awe. Their eyes were wide and their mouths were hanging.

"Oh my god, you should look at tour faces!" Alya laughed, taking a picture on her phone.

"Dude, Mari,when did you become a princess? Nino asked, confusion clearly shown on his face.

"I….uh..since I was born?" Marinette replied nervously.

"One second… so Marinette, you are a princess and you never told us? Although this may sound kind of mean, I can't wait to see Chloe's face, she's been telling me how she plans on becoming the princess's best friend!" Adrien laughed, starstruck.

"WHAT? Nu-uh, that ain't happening! That girl is evil and she isn't coming anywhere near me!" Marinette replied, her eyes burning with irritation from Chloe.

"Woah… you just talked to Adrien without stammering, girl!" Alya informed the clueless girl.

"W-what I-I did? Well, probably because Chloe just gets on my nerves so much that I can't even stand talking about her!" the angry girl retorted.

"At least it's an improvement, girl. You got this." her bestie cheered.

"Hm… I hope so anyway I-" she was cut off again. 'Oh great, again. Well, I'll just tell Alya later.' Mrinette thought to herself as an automated voice said"We have reached, please take all your belongings. Thank you for flying on ChinaJet."

As the class, gathered their belongings, nobody noticed the dark figure peering through the window…

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Yes, I am not good at akuma scenes. There are definitely going to be more, so you can give me akuma ideas etc for the story. Thanks for your reviews and help!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG**

 **Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Please do leave a review as I would like to know how to improve my stories. Enjoy :)**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

The class trooped through the wide, polished halls and towards the guest part of the magnificent palace. Gasps and squeals of happiness were heard every now and then as the children stared at the size and quality of all things in Marinette's home.

"Woah girl! You never told me your house was this... beautiful and posh! It could hold a thousand people!" Alya exclaimed, astonished by the beauty of her best friend's home.

"Seriously Alya, I barely even remembered! I left when I was four, you know. Plus, even I am shocked by this! I mean, Mom and Dad have really outdone themselves with this!" Marinette declared, looking around the room as her eyes suddenly went glassy and wide, rooted to one spot. Her face turned into a frown and her lips tugged downwards, indicating that something was definitely wrong. Her bluebell eyes flickered like flames dancing around, warning people to stay away from her.

"Girl... are you ok? I've never seen you like this!" Alya questioned, her voice barely a whisper, when Marinette didn't reply, Alya once again asked her, "Marinette! Snap out of it! You're scaring me!" she was still met with Marinette's stiff figure.

"Nino, Adrien! Get over here now! Something's wron with Mari!" Alya yelled as her eyebrows crinkled and fear etched itself onto her face.

"Marinette! Marinette, are you ok?" Adrien worriedly asked his friend, concern showing on his face when she didn't answer.

"What do you think's wrong with her? I think we should call someone!" he added, turning around and heading towards her parents.

"NO! Stop! You will not move." Marinette hissed grabbing Adrien and pulling him back, suddenly, she blinked slowly as colour returned to her face, she exclaimed "Oh my god! I'm so sorry Adrien! I-I don't know what happened to me. I'm so sorry please-" her voice was cut off by Adrien's gentle one.

"Don't worry about it, Marinette. But, are you sure you're ok? What happened?"

"I was talking to Alya and then suddenly I saw... oh no, oh no. This is so bad! This is a disaster! Excuse me." Marinette cried out, as colour once again left her face and her eyes welled up with tears. She rushed past her concerned friends and ran up to the spot she used to sit down at when she was upset, when she was smaller.

"Marinette, are you ok? You can tell me if you need something! I'll listen, it'll make you feel better." Tikki softly stated, rubbing against her chosen's cheek.

"Oh Tikki, he's back and I-I can't stay here anymore! He'll make my life horrid and he'll snatch away all my friends again, like he had before." Marinette burst into tears as Tikki quickly hid when she heard footsteps in the corridor.

"Dupain Cheng, happy to see me again? Your old friend?" a mysterious voice asked as Marinette slowly lifted her head and stared at his face.

"Get lost Felix! Haven't you destroyed me enough? Just get lost and don't come anywhere near me you backstabbing thief!" she yelled as Felix gave her an amused look.

"Oh, you won't get rid of me that easily. I will destroy you again and you will have no choice but to hand it over to me again. Just you wait and see." Felix softly muttered, his voice sounding silky and venomous like a poisonous snake.

"I SAID GET LOST! GET OUT OF MY LIFE AND LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!" Marinette shrieked as she knocked over a candle holder, making a loud bang which attracted the attention of the palace staff. As figures ran up to where the girl was crying, scrunched up in a foetal position, Felix ran into another corridor, disappearing into darkness.

"OMG Mari! You poor thing! We were looking all over for you!" Alya cried out running to her distraught best friend and enveloping her in a hug. Adrien and Nino carefully approached their usually cheerful friend and picked up the fallen items.

"Oh Marinette, we're here for you. Let us know if you want to talk, or if you want help. We'll always be there for you." Adrien reassured her before gently squeezing her shoulder.

"Yeah dudette, we are here for ya you know, you can trust us." Nino also put in crouching down next to Marinette.

"T-thanks guys... I just don't know how this happened. He has already messed up my life once, I can't risk it again." she sighed.

"Who?" her closest friends curiously asked, eager to help their friend feel better again.

"Felix. I grew up with him and we were best of friends, until one day he suddenly attacked me and left. When I moved to Paris, his family would visit mine very frequently and we would joke around and share stories. One day, when he came, I asked him if he was ok and his eyes suddenly snapped shut and he grabbed a knife and stabbed my hand. I think he wanted something and he was desperate enough to be ready to kill me to get it. He even ordered his servants to capture some of my closest childhood friends in China, only leaving them when I shut off all ways of connecting to them. Now I think he's aiming on doing something like this to you all, and I won't be able to bear it if anything happened to you. You three are the friends I cherish most, and I won't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to you!" Marinette exclaimed before breaking down and releasing another pool of tears.

"Shh Marinette, it'll be fine girl. Do you want me to tell your parents?" Alya reassured her friend, heartbroken to see her in such an unusual state.

"No! Please don't tell them! They'll get worried and they already have enough on their minds; with the pressure of the coronation and the responsibility of the kingdom! I'll sort something out, but I'm going to need your help, and eventually, I'm going to tell you something which may make you hate me. Please forgive me from keeping this from you for so long. I'm really sorry!" she wept, her dress wet with hot tears.

As Adrien, Alya and Nino gave each other worried glances, Marinette slowly stood up, as white as a sheet and trembling with fear. The group of four walked towards their accommodation,where they were to sleep during their time in China, unaware of Felix's beady eyes swivelling up and down, taking in their appearance. A devilish grin spread across his face as he rubbed his fingers together, practically spitting the words 'I will, you undeserving Princess... I will..' and muttering some words in Mandarin, before once again disappearing into the shadows...

 **A/N: Well, the story sure takes an unexpected turn! Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the others (at least I think it is?). However, there is a lot of drama which I think should make up for the smaller quantity. Once again, please leave reviews and I hope to update soon! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I had exams and school was generally on top of me. I may not be able to update hugely in summer as well as I'm going on vacation. Leave reviews and likes and perhaps give me ideas as to what should happen, you will be mentioned!**

 **Enjoy! :)**

 ** A Miraculous Coronation - The Princess of China Chapter 4**

"Mari? You better now?" Alya enquired softly as she stared at her dishevelled friend. They were now in a large and luxurious room filled with soft, relaxing beanbags and silky large couched that let you sink into them. Their previous encounter with that creep Felix had been to much, and Alya wasn't going to let him get away with hurting her best friend s badly that she was depressed! Marinette was always the cheerful one who was ready to help and encourage others be better.

"Yeah Alya, don't worry. I'm gonna get over it. I'm not letting some idiot hurt me!" Marinette replied, some of her confidence returning as her eyes slowly got their blazing fire back.

"That's great to here! You go get him, girl - he ain't getting away with hurting my bestie." Alya replied as she took Marinette's arm and dragged her out the room, "Come on, now. Adrien and Nino are waiting for us. You don't wanna miss chinese macaroons!

As Marinette reluctantly let Alya drag her to the restaurant, Adrien ans Nino were also discussing their friend's unexpected problem.

"Dude, what do you think happened? I'm seriously concerned about Mari." Nino questioned the blonde-haired model next to him, whose eyebrows were creased in concentration.

"Honestly, I have no clue. But trust me when I say that I intend to find out. Marinette is the 3rd friend I've EVER made and I don't want anything to hurt her. She's the one who cheers people up; and now she needs cheering up." Adrien firmly stated before closing up his notepad and standing up to meet Marinette and Alya - who had just entered the posh room.

"Wow... this place is prettier than I remembered!" Marinette exclaimed, awestruck, as she glanced around at the mesmerising pace. The creamy walls gave a soft glow as light bounced off their surface and the magnificent chandeliers hung above their heads, its clear, incredibly detailed designs gave it a unique look.

"So, how are you feeling? Better?" Nino and Adrien both chorused as they reached out to hug their close friend.

"Yeah guys, let's just enjoy our time here before we head out to Paris." she exclaimed as Nino discreetly whispered to Alya;

"What happened to her? Her mood's suddenly changed completely!"

"I really don't know. Let's just forget about it."

"Would you like anything?" the waitress asked as she handed each of them a menu.

"The chinese macaroons please! 4, one for each of us."

"Sure, just wait a moment."

The macaroons arrived, their soft pastel coloured tops making the mouths of the four seated water as the sugary smell wafted to their noses. Just as Nino was about to devour his energetically, a loud crash as heard and announcements asking customers to leave were heard. A large abstract-looking creature stepped through the doorway, shouting

"I WILL HAVE REVENGE! TRY TO STOP ME NOW!"

"AN AKUMA! GET OUT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. QUICKLY! DON'T LET IT TOUCH YOU!" Marinette and Adrien shouted at the same time, having an instant effect on the bewildered people. Staring at each other for a brief moment, they gave each other a frown before once again focusing on the terrified people of China.

"Tikki, are you fueled up? I need to transform!" Marinette urgently asked her kwami as she found a seculded area to transform.

"TIKKI! SPOT'S ON! HA!" Marinette called out her transformation as she was covered by er red spandex suit with black polka dots. A mask appeared on top of her face, covering her eyes to halfway down her nose. Checking to make sure no one had seen her, she bounded away to capture the akuma as soon as possible.

Just as she reached the place where Revenginator was unleashing his terrifying blasts of pungent air, she was met with a pair of startling green eyes, one she recognised just too well.

"Chat Noir?! You're in China!?" she yelled over the hullaballo.

"Yes, M'lady, honestly, I'm just as shocked as you are! What are the chances of us being in the same country, bugaboo?" Chat replied, his face cracking into a grin.

"Okay, you know what, we don't have time. Let's wrap this up quickly and then talk amongst ourselves."

Just then, Revenginator brought out his sword and swiped at Ladybug, making a rip in her suit and causing blood to drip from her wrist.

"Owch!" she burst out, the pain unbearable, yet her wrist fully numb.

"M'lady! Okay, this one's going to pay! You okay LB?" Chat Noir asked, his green eyes full of concern, looking carefully at his partner's arm.

"Come on, let's just do this. I'm fine.

LUCKY CHARM!"

A small red and black rubber ball appeared and Ladybug used her Lucky Vision to try and see how it would come in handy. The ground door, the sign, his eye...

"GOT IT! CHAT NOIR! COVER ME!"

"I'll do just that!"

"Hiiiyah!" throwing the ball with all her remaining strength, she watched as it hit the ground, then door, the sign and Revenginator's eye in a perfect sequence.

"Yes, gotcha! Bye bye little butterfly... MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" she called her chant as her yoyo went out to swipe the evilised creature, opening to reveal a fragile-looking white butterfly, and a confused FELIX on the ground.

"Oh no, I'm not handling this idiot." she muttered to herself, "Chat Noir! Tell him what happened! I gotta go."

*Beep Beep* Her earrings beeped, telling her it was time to split.

"I'll call you later to see when we can meet to catch up. Bug out." she told Chat Noir, who was still worried.

"But you're hurt, and Hawkmoth is here - how else could an akuma be here?! Are you sure you'll be okay?" He asked, concern clearly showing by his tone of voice.

"Yes, I'll be fine. *Beep Beep Beep* I really have to go now. See you later, kitty." she replied before zooming off and leaving Chat Noir to handle one of her worst nightmares.

"Woah, did you see Ladybug in action!" Alya asked Nino, whom she had spotted hiding behind a door opposite to her.

"Dude, yeah. And Chat Noir too! How come they're here?"

"I'm so confused, but... does this mean Hawkmoth's in China as well? WHAT THE HELL. THIS IS SO GOING ON THE LADYBLOG!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Anyway, look here are Adrien and Marinette!"

"Girl, are you ok? Did you see that akuma! Jeezzz. What other stupid name is Hawkmoth gonna make?" Alya turned away from the boys and said with a roll of her eyes as Marinette burst into laughter at her friend's declaration.

"You know what, you are so true. Hawkmoth has no sense of creativity at all!" Marinette replied, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"Hmm... I couldn't agree more. Anyway, let's go talk to the boys." Alya grabbed Marinette's wrist to pull her towards their friends; but was greeted by a sharp squeal of pain from the girl. Hearing Marinette from across the room, Adrien and Nino jogged over to see whether she was ok.

"Dude, Marinette, what happened?" Nino asked as he lifted his eyebrows up quizzically.

"Yeah, and wait, there's blood! Girl! How did this happen?"

"Uh.. I kinda got slashed on my wrist by Revinginator's sword..." Marinette trailed off, looking guilty.

"But... Ladybug... wrist? Marinette?" Adrien mumbled, frowning at his suspicion. 'No, it can't be. Can it?' he thought to himself before resolving to clear his silly doubts. Marinette couldn't be Ladybug!

As Alya fussed over Marinette, bandaging her wrist and doodling a bit on the plaster, the group of friends managed to not notice the dark figure hidden in the shadows, as if melting into them.

"Hm.. this just makes it easier. Marinette - or should I say Ladybug - is going to be destroyed. Soon" Felix hissed, before giving the group a icy stare, sending them chills up their backs and leaving them wondering what the hell was happening on this bizarre trip.

 **A/N: I'm sorry, this chapter isn't the greatest. My first draft got deleted and I had to do it again - in a rush. Leave reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey! So I managed to write a chapter for you all! It's not the longest, sorry. Read on to find out what happens as Adrien continues to investigate what he thinks is impossible. Don't forget to follow and review! Let me know if you specifically want anything to happen! I'll be replying to reviews, as long as they aren't guest reviews XD. Thank you for your support, and I guess all I have to say is... enjoy! :)**

 **Chapter 5**

It was warm, boiling to be honest, but that didn't stop Adrien from investigating what he thought to be something impossible. As he passed a lush green park with beautiful wild flowers and stunningly colourful birds, he spotted a familiar blue, pigtailed head bending down and looking at a carefully bound, leather covered book decorated with glittering sequins - forming an elegant 'M' at the front.

"Hey, Marinette!" Adrien called out, as he heard a quick slam of the book, and went to sit beside his now red-faced friend.

"H-hey! A-Adrien! What are you doing here?" Marinette stuttered, sighing as she realised how silly she sounded.

"Hmm, what is it that I do that makes her so nervous?" Adrien muttered before saying in reply,

"I was just taking a walk in the park. It's really pretty, though it IS rather hot down here."

"Heh... well, that's China for you. Honestly, it's the prettiest this time of the year- the birds are always singing and the flowers blossom into miraculous creations! It's just soooooo inspirational!"

"Wow, Marinette, I didn't know you were so taken by this purrfect place!"

"Is that a pun? A cat pun as well?" Was the reply he got as Marinette gave him an amused look and an eye roll that somewhat confirmed his suspicions.

'That eye roll is Ladybug's! And she also gets irritated with cat puns! It can't be! Can it?' He thought, before continuing on with their conversation.

"Yes, that is a pun, I'm quite a pun master, don't you think? And I'm feline quite punny!" He laughed as he saw Marinette's face turn into unbelievable shock, before she let out a loud giggle.

"Oh my god, not you as well! I have another friend who's absolutely obsessed with puns!"

"Oh, really now? Who may that be?"

"You won't believe me if I told you... it's Chat Noir."

"Oh, I, uh have to go. Talk to you in a bit. Bye. " Adrien suddenly exclaimed as he saw what looked like a purple butterfly hovering near Alya's ear. They hadn't realised that she had been secretly spying on their conversation in order to tease Marinette later. As he wondered what had happened to make her angry, he saw, unmistakably, the figure or Félix. Oh no. Not now. Not that creep.

"PLAGG! CLAWS OUT!" He called his transformation as he felt the familiar rush of power seep back into his bones, and saw a blinding pink light from the other side of the park. Could it be? Ladybug, was she in the park too?

OoOo

Meanwhile, Marinette was baffled at Adrien's sudden disappearance, and was trying to figure it out when she saw a purple butterfly transforming ALYA into a monster.

"Oh no.. oh no... Tikki, is she going to become Lady Wifi again? Or will Hawkmoth give her a new name? And how the HELL is Hawkmoth here? And CRAP, I need to transform! TIKKI, SPOTS ON!" She called out *her* transformation as the red and black polka dotted spandex suit covered her body and her mask appeared over her eyes, hiding her true identity.

" _ **Marinette. Can you hear me? It's Tikki. I have an answer to your question. I believe Alya will become Lady Wifi again, so you need to try and ruin the signal and wifi. As for Hawkmoth, I have no clue, maybe- WATCH OUT!"**_

Tikki told Marinette, inside her head, as Lady WiFi swiped a pause sign at her, she barely dodging it in time.

"We'll talk about this later. Oh, where is the stupid kitty cat?" She told Tikki, as the tall figure of Chat Noir approached her.

"You called, M'Lady? But, oh, how you wound me! Idiot, me? Never!" He bowed down to her before dramatically gasping and putting a hand over his heart, as of covering a stab wound.

"No time for jokes, Chat. We have Lady WiFi to fight!"

They charged at WiFi, Ladybug swinging her yo-yo, and Chat using his baton to extend himself and launch himself onto the Akumatized victim's head. Just as the yo-yo managed to capture and bind her, Lady WiFi cleverly shot a pause sign at Ladybug, freezing her.

"Oh no you didn't!" Chat screamed as her hurled himself on her and used her phone to pause her. Unpausing Ladybug, he was about to smash it, when his partner called out,

"Stop! I haven't used my Lucky Charm!"

"But, M'Lady! How does that matter?"

"I don't know if it does, I think I should use it. Plus, this was too easy.."

"Uh, if you say so. I'll follow your lead. "

Unpausing WiFi, Chat distracted her as Ladybug called upon her superpower.

"LUCKY CHARM!"

It was a rubber band.

"You've GOT to be kidding me! What will I do with this- oh! Got it! Chat! Can you grab her phone?"

"On it! Here!" He called out, tossing it to his crimefighting partner.

"I need your cataclysm as well! Hurry! I don't have much then!"

"CATACLYSM!" He roared as he dodged WiFi's feeble swipe at him, and bounded after Ladybug. He watched as she bound the phone onto the signal tower, and firmly pressed his hand onto it at her order. Taking the what was left of the lucky charm- in simple words, the ashes- she threw them up, shouting:

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

The beautiful reddish-pink rush of ladybugs swooped over every damaged thing and repaired it in a second. The once-devastating sight of the destroyed park was back to normal - beautiful and serene.

"Hey, Alya. What happened?" Chat Noir kindly asked as his green eyes bore into his friend, offering her a hand to help her get up.

"I, uh, think it was because of Felix, yeah it was! That stupid creep was saying things about Marinette and I saw red. Oh god, Marinette! He must be after her!" She gasped and ran, as both Ladybug and Chat Noir understood she was really worried due to her not even asking for an interview.

'Oh god. I am NOT going to leave Félix in peace. Upsetting me was enough already, but angering Alya?! He is SO going to pay for this.' Ladybug thought, before quickly pulling Chat by his collar and telling him she was about to detransform. He nodded in reply and watched her swing off, turning around to do so himself, before he heard a soft 'thud' that made him turn around. On the floor was a journal; Marinette's journal! As he opened it, he saw the first words:

'This diary belongs to Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Please return if found.'

Oh boy, he had a lot to discover. But not before he sorted things out with that creep. With Félix. Turning around to find a safe place to detransform, he failed to notice Marinette hurriedly running back to the spot where her diary had fallen, a nervous expression plastered over her face as she searched high and low for the book she wrote all her secrets in - and she meant ALL...

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope the chapter wasn't too bad :) Once again, leave reviews and PM me any ideas you would like me to use in the story. If you're a guest, then just leave them in the reviews. You'll be mentioned! Don't forget to fav, follow and review! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok, so I was really stuck with this chapter. I didn't get the 'flow'. PLEASE PM me any ideas, or leave them in a review. I really** **need help. Read and let me know how I can improve. Thanks x**

 **Chapter 6**

Meanwhile, Marinette was freaking out. Where the hell was her diary?! She had it when she transformed, so she slipped it into one of the secret pockets - where no one would know it was ever there. What if it had fallen out during the fight? What if someone had seen it and guessed her identity? And WHY had Adrien run off suddenly? Oh god, so many questions were in her head and she simply had no idea what the answer to any of them was. Now, going back to Félix... she would KILL that stupid idiot. Who the HELL did he think he was? What did he do to upset Alya? Ughhhh! Marching around, all fear of Félix suddenly disappearing, Marinette accidentally bumped into Adrien, who seemed to be in a rush.

"Oh hi Marinette, sorry I didn't see you there."

"Uh, it's fine. I have to go sorry."

"I have to go sorry." They both burst out at the same time as both ran off in the opposite direction. As Marinette made her way to her room, she failed to notice Félix running in the shadows, totally camouflaged by his black clothes, and following her.

"Hey, Alya! What happened?" She called out in concern as she surveyed the room. Alya's phone was tossed carelessly on the bed, and her ladybug charm was thrown on the floor. On the dining table, a note said:

'She's gone, and everyone will be gone if you don't meet me at 8pm sharp, today, in our 'old place'. Tell no one and bring no one, or else the girl will be finished.

-H.F '

As she read the note, tears welled up in her eyes and panic rose in her throat. HE had Alya, and... it was all her fault! If she had checked up on her straight away instead of looking for her diary, she would never have been kidnapped!

"Marinette, sweetie," her mother's voice called out as her footsteps slowly get louder, and the kindly blue head popped in to see her daughter, "it's time for the meeting. Hurry! Oh, and what is this mess? I'll send someone over to clear it up. "

"No, mom, no. It's fine, I'll quickly tidy it up. Be there in 5 minutes. " she assured her mother before turning away and wiping the tears away from her eyes. Determined, she said to herself,

"I will not let anything happen to Alya, even if it means that something happens to me, instead. "

OoOo

Sitting in his room, Adrien opened the diary and began reading.

' **Dear Diary,**

 **So, today has been a disaster. I woke up late and so I had to rush to school, and I bumped into Adrien on the way! Oh god, I bumped into THE Adrien Agreste. He's probably going to think that I'm such a klutz! Then he's never going to like me and we're not going to get married, won't have two - no, three kids, won't have a cat, no scrap the cat, we won't have a dog, and my life will be overrr :(!' Adrien chuckled at this, before turning a deep shade of red. He never knew Marinette like him in *that* way! He read on, intrigued.**

 **'Anyway, Stormy Weather struck today, and I had to transform into Ladybug to fight her. Jeez, she got so upset over losing, I mean, she really needs to take a chill pill. But, the worst thing about it was that I had to leave Manon with Alya! Like, poor Alya! Manon's a terror!'**

As he finished reading that much, he slammed the diary shut, not wanting to snoop on her diary further. He had been correct - Marinette really was his lady! Jumping off the bed and rushing to Marinette's room, he knocked on the door twice, before the door flung open to reveal a flustered, yet beautiful, looking Marinette.

"H-hey, Marinette. I, uh think have something of yours. H-here..." he stammered, much to his surprise. Why was he stammering in front of Marinette? But of course he would! She was his lady!

Her face broke into a look of relief as she saw her diary, but it suddenly turned into one of horror.

"You didn't read-" she was cut off as her mother came and hurriedly dragged her to where the meeting was held.

"Sorry Adrien, dear, but we have to rush. See you later!" Sabine called our before whisking her daughter away into the fold of the palace.

 **Ok, so guys, I felt this chapter was quite rushed, and I know for sure now that I need some ideas. I would appreciate it greatly if you guys can PM me any ideas as I'm stuck as to how Adrien will confront Marinette. *Please* do let me know of any ideas you have. Please review!**

 **Thanks x**

 **~ A**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, I really wanted to write another chapter, as I think writing's what's gonna get rid of the writer's block. Please review because that's what gives me motivation, and I don't mind helpful criticism. I haven't gotten many reviews so far, so I don't really know what I should kind of do to improve. Thanks for your follows and favs! Opening my email and getting notified of another few really gets me happy! Now, you lovely people, enjoy the chapter! :)**

 **PS: Unfortunately, I don't have a beta, so my chapters aren't amazing. However, I am interested in starting another miraculous story - probably slightly shorter, but one I will NOT give up on. Btw, I'm also doing a Percy Jackson fanfic which is still going on with updates every one/two days. I would appreciate it if any of you could offer to beta read for me. It would be amazing! Thanks!**

The meeting was long, but it certainly wasn't boring. It was held in the great hall of the palace which was covered with pink crystals and glowing white gemstones-giving the place a soft baby pink glow. A huge glass table was placed in the middle of the hall and was surrounded by 9 glass chairs and 3 beautiful thrones for Tom, Sabine and Marinette. They were talking about the authorities Marinette would have when she became princess, and that should have been an interesting thing to discuss. At least, it wouldn't have been if Marinette's mind wasn't constantly wondering back to Alya, her best friend who had been kidnapped by Félix! She knew what the 'F' in the note stood for, him definitely, but the 'H' was what baffled her.

"Marinette, sweetie, what's your opinion on this?" A voice cut through her train of thought as she was forced to listen back into the real world.

"Uh, it sounds great! I don't have any objections." She replied, with no clue as to what she was saying, hoping that maybe she had said the right thing.

"Really? You don't want your class to be present for the ceremony?" Her mother enquired with an unbelieving look on her face and an amused glint in her eyes.

"NO! I do. Sorry I think I misheard your question!" She exclaimed, "I definitely want them to be present. That was kind of the point of bringing them all the way to China." Determinedly, she added,

"I'm sorry, but I have something I need to attend to. Excuse me.", before she stood up and swept out of the hall.

—

Adrien sighed. How was he meant to tell Marinette that he was Chat Noir? What if she was disappointed! What is she got angry that he told her? 'No,' he thought, 'she'll just have to figure it out herself. Yes, I'll just act more like Chat Noir and impress her with my mew-velour cat puns! Yeah, that's it! Then she'll know I'm her Chat!' Persuaded that this was the best course of action, he got up and left his room, for a sudden desire of exploring the castle had aroused some excitement into him. After all, maybe he could practise his Chinese here and perhaps his father would give his consent for future CLASS-trips!

Entering the brightly lit hallway, he saw a black blur up ahead which confused him. Could it be what he thought it was? Jogging lightly so as to not disturb anyone/anything, and not make his presence known, he followed the blur to a mostly deserted part of the castle. Whilst it wasn't necessarily 'dirty', it lacked the fantastic, bright decorations which covered the rest of the castle; not to mention that it was much quieter. Just as he thought he'd lost the figure he was following, it appeared again before disappearing into a crack of the wall. Just as it entered what seemed to be another room, the unmistakable voice of Félix called out,

"I am here, Hawkmoth. I have tied that blogger girl and have left a note for Marinette, or, should I say, Ladybug. "

Adrien's brain exploded. Hawkmoth?! THE Hawkmoth he and Marinette fought, was on FELIX's side?! And by the 'blogger girl', did they mean ALYA?! 'Oh no oh no oh no oh no!' Adrien thought as panic over took him and made him ignorant to anything happening around him, 'I have to tell Marinette!' As that thought sunk into his brain, he sprinted to Marinette's room, not even waiting to catch his breath (pun unintended). Just as he reached the door, he bumped into a girl, a breathtakingly beautiful girl in a long, majestic gown, and a diamond-encrusted tiara.

"Adrien? What're you doing here?" Marinette called out in shock as she registered that she had bumped into Adrien.

"Marinette? Thank god you're here! I have something urgent to tell you, M'Lady! " he cried out, noticing that his partner's eyes were red.

"M-M'Lady? Chat? Is that * **you** *?"

"Yes, and I have horrible news! But let's get inside first! I can't have anyone else hearing this!"

Upon entering the room, Adrien let out a torrent of words, with Marinette barely keeping up.

"Hawkmoth's teamed up with Felix! And they've got Alya! And oh I don't know how we're going to rescue her!"

"I-I know, Adrien!" Marinette suddenly sobbed as she passed the note onto her friend, no, her partner, her Chat Noir!

"I never thought the 'H' stood do Hawkmoth!"

He opened the note and read,

' **She's gone, and everyone will be gone if you don't meet me at 8pm sharp, today, in our 'old place'. Tell no one and bring no one, or else the girl will be finished.**

 **-H.F '**

His eyes widened in shock as he re-read the note.

"Uh, Hey Marinette, where's 'your place'?" He asked worriedly, seeing the painful glint in her eyes at the mention of the place.

"It's a more deserted, unused part of the palace. You have to go up this hall and into the passage with no lights." She replied softly, tears silently streaming down her cheeks.

'In other words,' Adrien thought, 'the place I just went to.'

"What do you mean? You've been there?"

Oh, looks like he'd thought out loud.

"Heh, yeah, I was following a figure, that turned out to be Félix, and so I discovered

that part of the palace." He replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh. You know, I was thinking we include our class in this. There are people with serious talent and everyone likes Alya! Except Chloe, that is, but she only likes herself and you. And I'm **sure** that we can trust them with our identities! I actually can't believe I rejected you for, well, **you**!"

"What? You like **me**?" He said incredulously, unable to believe himself.

"You aren't disappointed, are you?" They both burst out at the same time, before laughing at the foolishness.

"Okay, as much as I would love to bond, I think we should really focus on rescuing Alya. Let's first of all gather the class and tell them of our plan." Marinette stated, as the two friends split up and raced around the palace informing their friends, also looking out for Félix making sure that he knew nothing of their plan...

 **A/N: Ok, so hope you liked the chapter! I think writer's block is starting to go away! :) let me know if you would** _ **specifically**_ **like something to happen, and I guess all I have left to say is : don't forget to review and enjoy the story!**

 **PS- I think we only have a couple of long, healthy chapters, though I think you may have to wait a** _ **bit**_ **for them just in case I am in a place where WiFi is hard to get (I can't use mobile data due to roaming charges). Thanks for your support and feedback!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN- Here's chapter 8! The story's almost over! 2 more long chapters with an epilogue :)) HUGE thanks to my beta reader: BlackChatton ! If it wasn't for her, loads of my sentences would have mistakes in them! Go check her profile out! Thanks for the feedback so far. Don't forget to fav, follow and review! Thank you soooooooo much!**

 **PS- Sorry this chapter isn't that long...**

Alix, Rose, Juleka!" Marinette hurriedly called out as the trio turned around in surprise.

"Hey Marinette! Wow you look really nice!" Rose commented as she gave her friend a thumbs up.

"Thanks! But I need a favour! Please can you help me?" She asked in a note of uncontainable worry and her eyes bore into theirs, pleading for them to agree.

"Uh sure!" Alix said as she looked Marinette's watery eyes, "are you ok? Marinette?"

"You'll find out later. Alix, can you guys just go and call everyone in our class to my room? And make sure Mom and Dad don't hear about it."

They gave her a quick nod and wordlessly ran out towards the rest of the class' rooms. In exactly 15 minutes, everyone, including Chloe, was sitting in their classmate's room - waiting for her to explain things.

"Ahem," Adrien coughed in order to get their attention, all eyes quickly swivelled back to him, giving him their undivided attention.

"Marinette and I have something to tell you, and I'm afraid it's rather intense and you might find it hard to believe. Just, well, know that we aren't lying to you and many lives depend on you helping us. " he looked at his partner with his eyes, motioning her to continue.

"Yeah," she spoke, it hung clear that she was holding back a sob, "Guys, um, Alya's in huge danger; she's been captured by Hawkmoth and a boy called Félix. And um, it's kind of because of me and Adrien. "

She stopped, pausing to take a breath, as the class erupted.

"DUDE, WHERE'S MY GIRLFRIEND? WHAT DID YOU DO? "

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS BECAUSE OF YOU? WHERE'S ALYA?!"

"HAH! I KNEW MARITRASH WAS STUPID. AND NOW SHE'S RESPONSIBLE FOR THE DEATH OF HER BEST FRIEND!"

"SHUT UP! LISTEN TO MARINETTE!" Alix screamed as she gave Chloe a hard slap. That silenced her immediately, and the class drew in a long breath, waiting in dread and anticipation to know what they were to do.

"Guys," Marinette sobbed, tears streaming down her face, "it's all because of me. Félix hates me so he took Alya to spite me, and Hawkmoth wants my miraculous!"

"Wait," Kim intervened as he looked at his friend incredulously, "what do you *mean*, miraculous? Are you two, are you-"

"Yeah. You're right, Kim. Marinette's Ladybug and I'm Chat Noir." Adrien softly confirmed as the class gave loud gasps and Chloe screamed in shock.

"MY Adrikins CANNOT be that MANGY ALLEY CAT!"

"WHAT THE HELL DUDE! I THOUGHT WE WERE BEST FRIENDS! I-"

"GUYS SHUT UP. I'M NOT SORRY WE DIDN'T TELL YOU BECAUSE IF WE HAD YOU WOULD BE IN HUGE HUGE HUGE DANGER. HAWKMOTH WOULD KIDNAP YOU LIKE HE DID WITH ALYA!" Marinette bellowed as she finally snapped and all her anger seeped out of her at once.

"Guys, you know, she's right." Rose conceded as she went to par her friend's shoulder, "and now that we know, we should definitely help her!"

"You're right." Confirmed Mylene and Ivan, both blushing beetroot red as they had spoken perfectly in sync. As soon as they had finished, echoes of 'You're right' and 'Alya's our friend' went around the room, giving Marinette both hope and happiness at seeing her friends finally being so supportive.

"Just one more thing," she added as they immediately quietened, "You can't tell anyone about our identity, yet. We plan on telling Paris *after* Hawkmoth is defeated, Kay?"

Silent nods greeted her as she released an intake of breath she hadn't even known she'd held.

"Right," Alix stated as she snapped her fingers, "we need a plan. I have a rough outline of one, so if you don't mind listening.." she finished as everyone, even Chloe and Sabrina, went round her and listened to her intently.

"So I was thinking that Mari and Adrien transform and assist us in that way, and that we all hide around wherever Alya's being held with some weapons/self-defense materials. Slingshots, even pans would do. Ultimately, the goal is to get Alya back. And that won't happen unless we've defeated Hawkmoth. And I'm pretty sure Marinette and Adrien are going to be the ones to do that. So, guys, do you have a plan to defeat him?" She asked, turning to the pair of superheroes.

"Actually, we do." Conceded Adrien as all eyes turned to him. "It's pretty simple, actually. We have to distract him whilst you get Alya and Félix and then I guess we'll be fighting him in order to get his miraculous."

"Yeah. At least, that's how we hope it goes. Remember though, no matter WHAT happens, you are to get Alya and possibly harm Félix in such a way that he isn't killed, but is unable to fight during the 'Great Battle', as we call it. You know," she chuckled as a thought crossed her head, "I hear imagined that such a day would come. Or that we'd fight Hawkmoth in China, not Paris!"

"But, wait." A voice spoke, as people turned their heads to listen to the person it belonged to. Their eyes widened in shock. "Why exactly IS Hawkmoth here?" Chloe asked as mutters I'd agreement greeted her question. "I mean, doesn't this mean he's one of the people who TRAVELLED with us? Think about it, who were the adults with us? Marinette's parents, Ms Bustier, Adrien's dad, and Nathalie, his assistant. We know straight away that Mrs Cheng, Ms Bustier and Nathalie aren't Hawkmoth because they're female. So that leaves Mr Cheng and Mr Agreste.

"No!" Marinette and Adrien both cried out, unable to believe that one of their parents could be Hawkmoth.

"Papa CAN'T be Hawkmoth! He doesn't even look like him! And neither can Mr Agreste! Because... uh... because why would he? He has everything he could possibly need and want. " Marinette stated as uncertainty overtook her as she finished her sentence. Could Mr Agreste really be Hawkmoth?

"No Marinette, I can't believe it, but I think Chloe's right." Adrien muttered softly as he hung his head in shame, "Ever since Mom disappeared, he hasn't been the same. And I heard him once saying:

'Nooroo, I need to bring her back. I need to!'

I was really confused and I didn't think properly at the time, but now, I think he may have been talking to his kwami about Mom and oh!-" his voice cracked as Nino stood up and went to his side.

"Don't worry, dude. Even if your man is Hawkmoth, we can make him see what's right. "

"Nino's right, Adrien! I think I have a way to know for sure if Mr Agreste is Hawkmoth. Shouldn't we call him 'Gabriel' whilst fighting? If he reacts, then we know for sure, if he doesn't, well, we just go back to plan B. "

"Huh? What do you mean Plan B?"

"Well, it's obvious isn't it, the Plan we discussed for fighting Hawkmoth is Plan B. Plan A is something different - we are going to get Hawkmoth emotionally. Think about it, unfortunately, you and Mr Agreste don't have anyone else in your family, and therefore it means you both care about each other a LOT, even if you are unable to clearly portray it. So, when I say Plan A, well, if Adrien calls his father 'father' during the fight, we'll perhaps that'll shock him long enough for me to go and grab his Miraculous, which I know to be a butterfly brooch. And well, if he doesn't react, or isn't shocked, we have Plan B to go to. Though I have a feeling Plan A's going to work pretty well. " She ended, as she allowed the class some time for her words to sink in. They all had just discovered something huge, and a part of it was thanks to Chloe! Oh, Chloe, she had to thank her.

"Err, Chloe? Thanks. Without you, we would've never been able to make such a plan. "

"Ha! I knew it, I'm as smart as Ladybug! And everyone knows she's amazing!" Everyone gaped. Chloe, praising Marinette?!

"Hey! Just because I can't stand Marinette, it doesn't mean I don't like Ladybug. In her number one fan, remember?" She explained as a small smile appeared on her face. Marinette noted that with happiness and also realised she hadn't been called 'Maritrash'. Wow, Chloe certainly was taking an unexpected turn! Well, hopefully this would be the making of her.

"Right. What are we waiting for?" Asked Alix as her eyes glinted with dangerous determination, "come on! Let's go gather equipment! Rose, Juleka and I'll go to the kitchen, Kim, Max and Nino will go to the training arena and grab some weapons. Chloe, Sabrina will go get sticks, whilst Mylene and Ivan will go get rocks. Oh, and Marc and Nathaniel will get rubber bands. Meet up here in 45 minutes. Go go go!" She ended confidently as everyone gave a quick nod of their heads and zoomed off to attend to their respective duties. Hawkmoth and Félix would pay for taking Alya. Oh yes, they'd pay **very** dearly.

AN- Leave a review! x


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Adrienette stans get ready to sip your juice! I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated - I really have no excuse. Please read the AN at the end and hope you enjoy! (Unbeta'd so sorry for grammatical errors)**

 _IN HAWKMOTH'S LAIR_

Her eyelids felt heavy, and it took every ounce of her energy to pry them open. It was dark and she was bound with thick ropes that confined her to a chair in the middle of a huge empty room. Well, almost empty. Two figures were huddled together in the distance, an eerie light shining on them. Her mouth was dry; her throat parched, and a scrap of fabric covered her lips, limiting her speech to groans of misery and anger. Memories from before flooded into her mind as she remembered how Felix had grabbed her and mishandled her, tying her up to take to that stupid Hawkmoth. Said super villain had simply laughed at her exclamations of fury and had injected her with some liquid, that had taken effect immediately and sent her into a deep sleep. He would pay… Ladybug would come… but right now, all those thoughts escaped poor Alya's mind as she was struck on the back of her head with a long metal pole - knocking her unconscious in seconds.

 _WITH MARINETTE AND THE REST_

The time had come. Everyone had gathered around in Marinette's room, their faces set with steely determination, intent on saving their friend. Alya was always the enthusiastic one who was always up for an adventure, always putting her life on the line to save someone else's. Courage like that was rare, and nobody wanted such a brave soul to perish.

"Guys, this is the last chance you have to back out. Know that you are at risk, and you may get hurt. Are you still wiling to give it your all and save Alya?" Marinette asked as Tikki flew out of her purse, her own tiny face etched with anger that was unnerving and startling when displayed on a normally sweet face. Walking over to his lady, Adrien put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze, feeling it relax and sag at his touch. Marinette gave him a small smile as she glanced across the room at her peers. Every single one of them gave her a firm nod and they ran out with haste to save their beloved friend.

Ladybug and Chat were the last ones out, a little niggle of worry haunting them. Chat wrapped his lady in red into a long comforting hug and murmured words of encouragement to her. Her eyes warmed at the sight of his adorable face and, for a brief moment, she forgot everything and just stared at his soft pink lips, desire tugging at her to claim them on hers. He leaned towards her and she too leaned towards him, anxious but eager at the same time. As their lips met she felt herself in bliss, savouring his sweet cherry taste and loving the feel of his lips on hers. Her hands went to his hair and tangled themselves in it, as his went to her waist - pulling her closer towards him until there was no gap between them. She let out a moan of pleasure and his tongue entered her mouth, exploring the insides of her seemingly perfect teeth. Not wanting to be the one who ended the heavenly kiss, she waited until his hands loosened at her waist as she slowly let go of his hair. It flopped about on his face and gave him a dishevelled look, that only made him look cuter, if that was even possible? Both their lips were slightly swollen and their cheeks were tinged with red, neither of them able to believe what had actually happened.

"I, um, Adrien, that was perfect. You're perfect. I-"

"Shh, shh m'lady. You're brave and charming and the most stunning woman I ever knew. Will you give me the pleasure of being mine?" he cut in as he whispered these soft words into her ear. In response, she wrapped her hands around his waist and gave him a hug that confirmed everything and he lifted her up in ecstasy and twirled her around.

Their kiss had only strengthened their relationship and given them all the power needed to save Alya. After all, what could go wrong when the superheroes of Paris were working together better than ever?

 **A/N: Right, so I'm going to finish this story. Adrienette are finally sailing and I plan on making them adorable couple goals :) I love you all and I hope you can forgive me for leaving this story for so long.**

 **PS- There isn't too much left of this fic and I'm planning on writing cute adrienette short stories after x**


End file.
